


Drabble: After Meridian

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tissue Warning, Tokra Flats, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-31
Updated: 2003-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack's thoughts immediately after Meridian





	Drabble: After Meridian

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Character Drabble

  
Author's notes: Character Drabble  


* * *

Drabble: After Meridian

### Drabble: After Meridian

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 05/31/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Angst, Drabble, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Meridian  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche, Tok'ra Flats Archive  
Series: none  
Notes: Character Drabble  
Warnings: hanky warning, suicidal ideology  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, wouldn't have happened in my world  
Summary: Jack's thoughts immediately after Meridian

* * *

He's gone. Left. Not dead, thank God, but gone. I...I let him, I helped him...go. 

My best friend, You couldn't prove it lately, But he was. Saved me, Earth, Kelowna. Couldn't, wouldn't save himself. Asked me to let him go. I did. 

I did. 

Said I respected him. I lied. Respect...what a sorry word...for love. 

My gun is cold in my hand. I turn it over and wipe it with a cloth. It's empty now. Like me. 

Cleaning it is a duty. To ensure it's performance. Part of my job. 

I failed in my job. I failed my friend. Daniel.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
